Ben
by Twilinkzem
Summary: Novelization of creepypasta "BEN Drowned." Told from Link's point of view. Link starts his quest to find his beloved friend Navi. Though an unknown phenomenon stops him from completing his quest and keeping him from going home, will Link make it out with his life.


I made a novelization of "Ben Drowned" I put the events in a certain order so that it flows better and it makes a bit more sense. It stilll has practically the same events. but Link puts his imput of what he feels. I thougt it was a good idea.

Link's Pov

I wondered into a part of Lost Woods I didn't recognize. I looked around and there were only trees. I was surprised when Epona reared back. I fell back unconscious. What's that noise? I open my eyes and a skullkid is playing MY ocarina. His little fairies warned him that I'd woken up. He turned around and saw me. He didn't have the usual face of the skullkids. He had a mask with big bright yellow eyes. He hid my ocarina behind his back.

"Give back my ocarina."

"Uh, what are you talking about? Hehe."

"You think I'm stupid? Now hand it over."

"No." I lunged for him and he jumped up in the air, landing on my horse. Epona took off running.

"Hey!" I grabbed his leg and he was still holding onto Epona. I was being hit with rocks and branches until I finally couldn't hang on anymore, so I let go. I get up and follow where he went. I guess I can kind of sense Epona. I take off in a run and I am in a tunnel. The triforce flashes in my eyes and I fall down a hole. I land on a pink flower. Where am I? A bright flash and I look up. Skullkid. He's floating in the air and holding my ocarina. He speaks, but I don't understand him.

"Wha t 'sw i tht hatstu pi dh ors eof your s? !I tdoes n' t l i st ent oaw ord ha t' ssa." What is he saying? "T he re'sn op oint ding athi ngl ik et hat , soI di dyo uaf avo r a ndgot r i do fi t." Something about a hat? Then he said something I could understand perfectly. "Aww, boo-hoo. Why the sad face?" I'm getting a bit worried now. What's he talking about? "I just thought I'd have a little fun with you." His mask starts to glow and shake and I have this weird feeling come over me. I have a vision. A weird smiling man first flashes in front of my eyes. I recognize him, he was in Hyrule, the happy mask salesman. Suddenly, there's tons of deku scrubs surrounding me. I start running, but the noise of that mask rattling won't go away. I hear a scream, unlike any I've ever head before and my vision stops. I look down at my reflection and it's not my face looking at me. Skullkid starts to fly away. I chase him, only to be knocked down by the white fairy.

"S-s….Sis!" There's a slam of the door shutting. The white fairy flies over to the door and tries to open it. She gives up and turns to me.

"You!" She flies to me as I get back up "If I wasn't dealing with you, I wouldn't have gotten separated from my brother! Well, don't just sit there, Deku boy! Do something!" Well, someone's bossy. Then she starts talking like the skullkid. All I can tell is she's telling me to play a song. How can I do that? My ocarina was stolen. Then again, maybe not, it's like something's telling me my ocarina is near by. I'm back to normal. I feel around my belt and pull out my ocarina. A song comes to my head. A quick scream and everything goes black. A voice echoes in the darkness.

"You shouldn't have done that."

I wake up and I'm in an underground room with a chest, two small puddles of water, and a sheika stone, am I in Hyrule again? Navi is with me, but she says nothing, just goes over to the sheika stone. I approach the sheika stone. It says the same thing.

"You shouldn't have done that…" Shouldn't have done what?" A song echoes inside the small cavern, it sounds like Saria's song at the beginning, but it changes and gets louder. I approach the chest and open it. There's a blue rupee inside, yet a voice says, "You shouldn't have done that…" What's going on? I realize I'm weaponless. I head to the gleaming beam of light, I don't know what else to do. Suddenly, I find myself outside the castle. During the time I was first meeting Zelda. I see the owl.

"Gaepora! Down here!" The owl's head is turned upside down and his eyes are closed.

"You shouldn't have done that…" Him too? What shouldn't I have done? A light flashes before my eyes and I'm in the happy mask shop. No salesman, just some random guy. It was like this before I talked to the guard at the base of death mountain. I read the sign. It just repeats, "You shouldn't have done that." All the way to the bottom. I talk to the man for answers, he says, "You shouldn't have done that…" I'm scared now. Every one knows what I shouldn't have done but me. Wait, are they talking about playing that one song. I try to leave the shop, but I freeze in mid air. I can't move a muscle. I want to scream out, but I can't. Someone please help me, I don't know what to do. Navi finally says something. I wish she didn't say that.

She said, "Watch out!" I black out after hearing that small scream again. Another voice is in my head.

"Ben is getting lonely…" Who's Ben? I wake up and I'm in an area filled with grass and a big tree is in the distance. The sky is a partly cloudy, blue sky. Everything looks so calm and peaceful, but there's still that feeling….that feeling of being watched. I have a sword and a shield here. I run up to the tree, to see if anyone's there. To my dismay, nothing is there. I look up at the branches and the feeling of being watched intensifies. I turn around and look around, my eye catches on a statue in the distance. I squint my eyes to see if I can see it better. When I blink, it comes closer. It's in further focus now. That weird version of Saria's Song starts playing in the area.

I can make out that it's wearing a green tunic much like mine. I blink again and it's coming closer. I notice how it has blond hair. I blink again and it's even closer. I can make out the facial features now. It has light blue eyes much like mine, it has the same ears as me where the little earlobe isn't connected to the rest of my head. It has a creepy smile on its face. It's uncanny how much it looks like me. I try not to blink, because I get a bad vibe from this thing, but I can't help it. I blink again and we are now face-to-face. I back up a little. There's that scream again and everything fades out to black. A voice is in my head again, the one from before.

"You will be given one last chance… back to where it all began…" I hear a laugh and a voice of a child similar to my voice says, "Come play with us." Then everything is silent. I wake up and I'm in some town. A voice of a fairy starts talking, but there's no fairy near by. It sounds like the fairy that was being bossy.

"W-What just happened!?" Wish I knew. "Everything has…" Then she starts talking weirdly. "…start edov er?" What's she saying, is this a new language or something that I don't know about? I try to move, but I can't move at all except go behind me. There's two large doors and I open one. I instantly see that mask salesman.

"You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?" He runs the mask shop in hyrule, where I got my Keaton mask. I blacked out again and I find myself in a large field, kind of like Hyrule field. I looked around and spotted Epona. Thank goodness she's ok. I run to her, but she's not alone. That statue is there, with the skullkid and the mask salesman. They aren't moving at all, just being still. I move over to my horse and the mask salesman follows me. He doesn't move at all, except for moving his head.

"Um, why are you staring at me?"

"Play the song of healing."

"What, I don't know that song?"

"Of course you do, you just have to believe." I pull out my ocarina. I put it to my mouth and I just let the notes flow out. As soon as I stop, there's a scream, not like before, this one was loud and I felt myself start to burn. I scream out in pain and black out. I'm dead, aren't I?

The voice of the mask salesman asks, "You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?" No kidding!

I woke up screaming in pain and there's a bright flash of blue. When it goes away, I'm a Zora. I see Epona there as well. She's just looking out to the ocean. She won't stop freaking out. Something's out there. Zoras can breathe underwater right? I dive into the water the way she was facing. That statue again! I feel something come over me and I can't breathe. I was fine earlier. My vision starts to fade out and the last thing I see, is the statue's creepy smile. The voice I've been hearing all this time said, "Ben drowned." Who's Ben?

I wake up once again in a dojo of sorts. I can see a room in the back. I go back there and I'm covered by a bright green circle around me. I walk out of it and behind me is the statue again. Why does it look like me? Why can't I just go home? I'm so scared.

"Why won't you leave me alone? What do you want?" That blood-curdling scream comes out of nowhere and I run out of the dojo in fear, the scream coming again. Just because I have the triforce of courage, doesn't mean I won't get scared out of my wits. I look around and I'm in that town again. Nobody is there. There has to be somebody here, I know it. I run out of this section of the town. I'm in a different section and the floor and walls are invisible. They're there, just not seen. I enter one of the doors, but I'm in some tunnel. I follow the tunnel's trail and it's a sewer. The green light appears around me. That statue is here again. Appearently it comes from me, making a copy of myself. I run back through the tunnel and the light still comes to make the statue. Repeatedly until I leave.

When I exit, I'm back to where I was the first time I came to this town. Still, nobody is here. Where is everyone? I've never felt so alone, so helpless, so hopeless, so…trapped. That's it! It must be a trap set by someone. Maybe the skull kid or this Ben I keep hearing about. I hear a redead scream and everything fades to black. I'm on top of some tower and there's that skullkid. There is a gigantic rock with a face similar to the statue. I want to get back at skullkid. I feel for my sword, but my hand brushes on something feathery, it's not my sword. I pull it out and it's an arrow. A bow is in the quiver of arrows. I pull it out and shoot the skullkid.

"That's for taking my ocarina!" I fire another shot. "That's for taking my horse!" I aim one more. "This is for trapping me in this dimension!" I fire it at him.

"That won't do you any good. Hee, hee" I start to levitate.

"Ah, put me down!" Suddenly, I feel a burst of burning pain. As if my entire body has caught fire. I also feel like I'm being electrocuted. It all fades to black and the last thing I hear is the Skullkid's evil laugh. Then it starts over. I'm still at the top of the tower, I'm alive? I still have my arrows, like I'd fall for that again. Guess I'll have to approach him. I run up to him, but I suddenly stop and I'm being levitated again! No! No, I don't want to experience that pain again! I feel the familiar yet painful burning sensation around me and I scream in pain again.

Only to wake up again in the same place. Just end it already. I can't take it anymore! One last thing I can try, play a song. I can't control what I play, it's like my fingers are moving for me. I get to a certain note and I feel the burning sensation again. It's still as painful as ever. This time I stay conscious. I can't move at all. Someone please help me. The burning sensation is gone. I can't breathe, I can't move, I can't talk. What's going to happen now?

"You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?" Again the mask salesman says that. Maybe he set up the trap. Eventually, darkness is the only thing around me. I wake up again and I'm in some weird place, a statue head with flames for eyes. Can't this just be over? I've had enough, I just want to go home. I was so scared and lonely to the point of crying. Appearently someone has it out for me. I get up and move around, only to have that statue come again. It won't leave me alone. I back up from it, only to fall backwards. It was as quick as a blink of an eye. I was randomly on solid ground. Near a statue that looked like an owl. I look around and there's once again, nobody there.

"Play with us." I look in the direction I heard the voice. Nothing's there. "Come play with us." I go towards a tunnel. That statue hasn't bothered me yet. "Come play." The voices sound like whispers of a little child, possibly my age and it sounds male. I pick up the pace into a run. I run inside the tunnel, before I do, I hear, "Come play with us, Ben." It's too late for me to turn back. The momentum keeps going.

I enter a new area and there's a huge castle. Darn my curiosity, I walk into the castle and the door shuts behind me. There are four redeads in front of me. My breath catches in my throut. Redeads are what I fear the most. I'm frozen in fear for a minute. Ahead of me, I see one of those blocks with the sunstone on it. I can do this. I run up to the redeads and the light bounces off my shield, killing them off. When did I get a mirror shield? Oh well, saved me trouble. Maybe, everything's ok now. I just need to get home and maybe whoever is here in the castle can help me. I shine the light on the block and it disappears. I walk forward and come into a small room with a circular door. When I approach, it opens.

There's a big part of me telling me not to go in there, but I have to see. I walk in and there's a floating skull with purple flame around it. It starts to speak in that weird language.

"Bel ie vi ng inyourf ri e nd sandemb raci ngthatbel ief byfor gi vin." Ok, I think I'm starting to pick up this language. I think he said 'believing in your friends and embracing that belief by forgiving.' I think that's what he said. What friend do I need to believe in and forgive. Navi? Skullkid? Ben? Who is Ben, I keep coming across that name and I don't know who the heck that person is! The skull says more, but I don't even know what he's saying. All I can tell is he's going to tell me a song. He starts up with the song. I've heard that song before, back when this first started. I'm sure he wants me to repeat it. But, after I did that one time, I kept on being told 'you shouldn't have done that…' I don't want that to happen again.

A voice speaks up, it isn't the skull. It's a different voice, "Play the song." I try to fight it, but I'm no longer in control of myself and I pull out my ocarina. The notes and the movements just go. Then I start feeling dizzy. "Move out of the way, Ben." Was the voice calling _me_ Ben? I move out of the way and the statue is there again. I thought I got rid of it. I get knocked back against the wall and the skull fades away. The lighting all turns purple and I can't see in front of me. I can't move. Bright yellow eyes, unlike the ones before, appeared out of nowhere. I could make out a faint outline of a creature and it pulled out two swords from what I could hear. From the looks of the situation, I don't think he's here to ask me to a tea party. There's a laugh and it sounds a lot like a little boy. The thing moves fast toward me.

"No! Stop!" It slashes at me and I feel like I've been cut in half. Come on, can't this just be the end, please. I hear a voice again, the same voice I've been hearing.

"Why is he smiling? The Father?" What? I regain consciousness and I look up. A grave stone? I'm in a graveyard? I read what's on it. It reads, "The melody that summons the tears of angels rests here." Tears of angels hmm? I guess that will refer to the Song of Storms. I go to the next grave stone. It reads, "A soul of a brave soldier of Ikana rests here." I don't know what that thing is talking about. I move onto the last one. The last one reads, "A vessel that holds wandering spirits rests here." Hmm, I step back away from it and I stumble a little. I can't regain my balance and I some how fall through the ground.

The voice is here once again, "It'll be our little secret, ok?"

"Who are you?" I don't get any answer, I just appear in a twisted hallway. Kind of like the Forest temple in Hyrule. Forest temple. I start developing tears in my eyes. I miss Hyrule, I miss Saria, I miss Malon, I miss Zelda, I miss everything else there. I need to get back. I walk forward down the twisted hallway. I get to the end and that statue is there once again. No more running away. I want answers.

"What is you it you want with me?" I get frozen again, I can't move. My vision darkens and the voice comes back again.

"You can't run." The voice becomes more calm like a little boy. "Please…help me…"

"I wish I could, but, I don't know what to do. But I will try to do what I can."

"The counter resets. I'm glad you did that."

"Did what? Are you Ben?" A flash appears before me. Once it dies down, a boy very similar to me is there. We are the only two in the darkness. "Tell me, who are you? And What purpose did you have keeping me here?"

"I just wanted a friend. I was getting so lonely. I'm sorry." My anger melts away. I pull the boy into a hug.

"It's ok. In the future, just tell someone you want to be their friend instead of scaring them to death."

"I'm really sorry. You looked fun to play with."

"Everything's ok. I'll play with you. What is it you need help with anyway?"

"I want to go home. I've been stuck here for so long. I thought I had a friend, but he left me all alone and now I'm scared."

"I won't leave you. I promise." I understand now.

"How? I'm dead." What? "I drowned in the ocean."

"That doesn't matter to me. I am here for you. Let's go to my home."

"Ok." We held hands and started walking over to a light from a doorway. A weird feeling comes over me. "I can't believe you were so stupid." I felt like I was being surrounded by water. A hand was on my head to keep me under. I try to fight it, but it won't go away. The water starts to fill my lungs.

~Normal Pov~

The mysterious boy was shoving Link's head down under the water. Link was trying to hit the arm holding him.

"Stop struggling." Link's hands stopped trying to fight and bubbles came to the surface. The boy grabbed Link's arm and pulled him to the surface. He wasn't moving at all. "Now I know he'll never leave."


End file.
